Tall Blond Someone
by Patrick the Stump
Summary: It wasn't love. At first, it wasn't even lust. It was just a constant burning need for his kisses and our hate based anti-relationship. It was so wrong, that somewhere between the hazy boundaries, it became right. ON HOLD FOR A WHILE
1. Girly girls and train kissing

**A/N: Hi, you are awesome for clicking on my story, even if it was by accident. This is my first ever Fanfiction, so I'd really like to know how I'm doing.**

I disclaim everything Harry Potter related.

TALL BLONDE SOMEONE 

CHAPTER 1: Girly girls and train kissing

As I sat outside and watched the sunset from the overgrown lawn of the burrow's garden, I once again envied the poets and writers who could describe its beauty in novels and verses.

I didn't return to the burrow once the sun had set, and instead watched as the spiders scuttled up and down rocks, and listened to the fading songs of the birds as they settled down for the night.

I liked being on my own, and rarely got lonely or bored. I hated the shrieking, giggling girls who seemed to constantly surround me in the Ravenclaw common room, and it seemed I couldn't escape them here at the burrow any more. Lily had changed over the years, and school politics and the pressure of popularity had warped the girl who I had once been so close to. I hardly knew my small, red-haired cousin anymore.

I sighed and stood up. I would have to go inside eventually. I paused at the door, took a deep breath and walked inside.

"Rose!" squealed Lilly "Where have you been all afternoon? How are you babes?"

I cringed at her high, false tone, closed my eyes, and tried my best to imitate politeness. "Hi Lily, I'm fine thank you". I tried to make my way upstairs, but my attempts were futile. Lily stood in the way, bearing her white pearly teeth in an over-rehearsed grin.

"Rose" she beamed. "Why don't you come and talk for a while? We haven't had a girly chat since forever and everyone loves a girly chat."

_Not me, definitely not me_. But I had no choice as Lily steered me into the golden armchair by the fire.

"Did I ever tell you about Anson Goldstein? Tanned, dark hair, rocking body?"

"Yeh, I know the one." I sighed. It didn't look like I would be able to escape any time soon.

"Well, he was all like, I think you're really fit, and was I like, yeah, well you're not the only one. Why would he go up to me and say 'I think you're fit'? Why would someone say that? He is gorgeous but who does he think he is; walking up to me and saying 'I think you're fit'. I think that's a bit strange, don't you? What would you do? Do you think he's fit?" Lily prattled on.

I sighed, mentally making a list inside my head of things I would rather do than listen to Lily talk.

"Oh yeah, you're dating Blaire Spencer aren't you?"

I quickly abandoned my daydream at the sound of Blaire's name, and sighed.

"Isn't he in a band or something?"

I nodded, wishing that she would either change the conversation, or better yet, shut up all together.

"I heard guys in bands are really good kissers, is that true?" she asked.

I shrugged, pulling the hood of my dark, muggle jumper up around my ears.

"Come on, spill," she ordered.

"Yeh, he's a good kisser," I said, rising from my chair and walking away before she could protest.

I walked up several flights of rickety stairs until I reached my room. Costa, my owl, was sitting on my windowsill, with a letter tied to its leg. The letter read:

Rosie,

We'll pick you up tomorrow when we get back from Peru. We have some amazing stories to tell you and Hugo when we get back, but as your mother has informed me numerous times, it's not wise to write them in a letter. Sorry for missing the first half of your holidays, but with work being what it is, it's hard to find time off. Being an Aura isn't about schedule and organisation, much to your mum's disgust. Anyway, can't wait to see you, all my love, Dad

I smiled. However picturesque The Burrow was, I couldn't wait to be back at home. My home, where redheaded cousins weren't constantly visiting, where I could stay in my room and do my homework in peace.

The next morning, I was awoken by the sound of an ear splitting crack.

"Ronald Weasley" shouted Grandma. "You know, I would expect you would have more respect than to apparate right into my kitchen, and break my best vase in the process."

There was another loud crack.

"Ronald Weasley what have you done" said my mother disapprovingly. "Sorry Molly, you know, I told him we should've apparated outside."

Then I heard my mother and Grandma both say reparo. I pulled on my muggle hoodie and tiredly slouched down the staircase. I faintly smiled at my mum and dad, saying "Hey" as I passed them. Mum understood my grumpy 'I don't care' attitude far to well, and said nothing but "Hi sweetheart". Dad, however, pulled me into a bone crushing hug and kissed my matted red hair. I poured myself a coffee, mentally crossing of another day before I returned to Hogwarts.

We arrived at king's cross-station, and entered platform 9 ¾ in the usual way. Lily was quizzing Hugo about his new girlfriend, Ria. I liked Ria, she was shy and sweet, and didn't feel obliged to try and talk to me, like his other girlfriends had. I had the feeling that Hugo was starting to get bored of her now, but I hoped for Ria's sake that he ended things with her more kindly than he had with Lucia, Isobel and Juliet. We said goodbye to our parents, and hugged them for good measure, and turned to walk towards the train. We were separated immediately. Lily sauntered of to join her giggling friends, Hugo left to find Zane Jordan, and Albus strutted towards the prefect carriage, which left me alone. Well, I thought I was alone, until I felt a pair of arms wrap around my middle, and a pair of lips on my ear.

I sighed ."Hi Blaire"

"Hi Rose" he said. I tried to get free of his arms, but as I turned to face him, he kissed me. It wasn't that Blaire wasn't a good kisser; it was just that I wasn't expecting him to kiss me. I pulled away, and he took my hand in his, and pulled me closer. I had never really felt comfortable with Blaire, but then again, I rarely felt comfortable with anybody. He was far to slim for me to rest against, like you see in cheesy muggle movies, and I always felt a little overshadowed by him. When I kissed him, I couldn't run my hands though his hair, in fear of messing up his precisely tousled locks, which I knew he spent hours on. I couldn't press up against him, in fear of ruining his perfectly pressed clothes. Today, I realised, he had out done himself in the style department. His jeans were dark, and contrasted nicely with his cream top that brought out specks of blonde in his black, gelled hair. He wore a loose grey blazer, of which he had rolled up the sleeves.

I heard a voice from behind. "Oh, Weasley, I see were going for the homeless look this year are we?" said a tall, pale figure who approached us from a cloud of steam produced by the train.

I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes, counting inside my head. I hated Malfoy with a passion, as he seemed to enrage my usually indifferent attitude without even trying. I stood there, glaring at him, knowing that if I so much as parted my lips I would probably scream at him, which would only amuse him further.

"Leave us alone, Malfoy" muttered Blaire angrily

"No need to get your handbag out Spencer, but in case you've forgotten, you need to come to the prefect carriage"

"Oh, yeh" said Blaire grudgingly, pulling me closer to kiss me "Bye Rose"

Malfoy mimed throwing up, and Blaire trudged of towards the prefect carriage. Malfoy winked at me at turned his back, following Blaire.

I hopped onto the train, and cursed myself for not boarding as soon as possible, because the carriages were almost all full. I felt somebody tap me on the shoulder. I expected someone confronting, like Malfoy or one of his Slytherin buddies, but it was Cathy Jenkins, who was my closest (and only) friend at Hogwarts. She gestured to the carriage she had just come out of, and we both went inside. As we sat down opposite each other, Cathy asked, "Had a nice summer?"

"Not really" I said, "I'm glad to be back. At least now I'll have my studies to distract me"

"More like you'll have Blaire to distract you" she smiled.

Cathy's long, dark hair was twisted into a plait at the back of her head, and she was wearing blue jeans and vintage, Weird Sisters hoodie.

"Nice hoodie" I said, "Where'd you get it?"

"I went to their gig this summer with Danny" she sighed, twirling her hair round her finger. "I'll really miss him, now he's left Hogwarts"

Danny was Cathy's extremely long term boyfriend (If you count five years as long term) and I worried for her sanity this year, because I wasn't sure how she would handle being apart from him. I liked Cathy, and we were well suited to be friends. Neither of us minded the silences that made others feel awkward. Neither of us felt the need to share every aspect of our lives with each other, nor badger the other about secrets, which we obviously didn't want to tell.

We slipped on our Hogwarts robes halfway through the journey. A while later, Blaire, and his friends/band-mates Harvey Abercrombie and Manuel Sloper entered our compartment. Blaire seemed to have no problem with kissing me in front of his friends but I pushed him away, hoping he would get the hint and give me some space.

"Erm, Blaire" said Manuel, "I think you need to finish your prefect rounds. You don't need Professor McGonagall on your back; she lets us use her classroom for band practise.

He pulled away from me, and whispered "eleven-o-clock tonight, tapestry of Bob the Bewildered, don't be late babe."

I sighed as the boys exited the room. It was not the lustful sigh that Cathy had emitted earlier, it was more like an 'Oh God, not this again' sigh. We actually talked very rarely, Blaire and I, not that a minded, but all he wanted to do was kiss me. Cathy raised her eyebrows at me, but didn't say anything.

Cathy, Blaire, his band, the bands girlfriends, a few Indie-rock wannabe's and I all traipsed into a Thestrel pulled carriage. It was a very squishy carriage ride, were I was practically perched on Blaire's knee the whole time. I doubted if most of the people in the carriage liked me at all, or if they just accepted me as one of Blaire's more experimental girlfriends.

As the carriage pulled up outside of the castle, I heard a sharp, snide voice say. "Oh look, here comes the carriage of the Band Geeks and their loyal followers. I actually heard them play, and it's really a load of Dragon Sh. . ."

"What?" I said, stepping out of the carriage and glaring at the pointed face of Malfoy. "Opposed to your carriage, which is filled with brainless quiddich players, and their even thicker girlfriends."

"Jealous Weasly?" mocked Malfoy "I'm sure if you worked hard enough you could be a stupid quiddich player's girlfriend too."

I made a rude hand gesture at him, and stormed of. Cathy was the only one who tried to catch up with me. She said nothing, knowing that she would only infuriate me more. "I hate him" I spat. "He is an arrogant little arse, and he knows it."

Cathy just smiled, deciding to keep whatever opinions she had on Malfoy to hers.

**A/N: Do you know how freaked out I was about publishing this? Ask anyone I know, I've been stressing about it for ages, so a review would be amazing.**

**Thank you very much for reading this, and thank you very much to my awesome friends Holly and Katie, for putting up with my constant obsessing.**

**Also, has anyone got any good names for Blaire's band? **


	2. The tournament and midnight kissing

A/N: Sorry, it's taken me quite a while to write and publish this chapter, but here it is. I'm hoping that people will read it, and I'm really hoping people will review. Please?

**If I were J.k Rowling, I would have made a series already about Draco and Hermione. Therefore I am not J.K Rowling. Therefore I do not own Harry Potter.**

**CHAPTER 2: The tournament and Midnight kissing**

**Me and Cathy took our place at the Ravenclaw table, just as Professor Longbottom placed the hat on the stool and it started to sing:**

_**Welcome, and welcome back**_

_**To this old and noble school**_

_**A thousand years, it must've been**_

_**Since I first sat on this stool**_

_**Since then, till now I have survived **_

_**Wars and Turmoil great**_

_**I have seen the good and the pure**_

_**And those who're filled with hate**_

_**I've delved deep into the mind**_

_**Of every wizard, every witch **_

_**The young, the old, the powerful**_

_**The poorest and the rich**_

_**I've sorted each and everyone**_

_**Into the house that they suit best**_

_**And now young first years, I'll sort you**_

_**Your doubts I'll put to rest**_

_**It may be sweet old Hufflepuff **_

_**If to your heart you're true**_

_**Your cheery, quirky attitude **_

_**Will always help you through**_

_**Ravenclaw, if you value**_

_**your mind most**_

_**Though you may out smart the others**_

_**You're not a one to boast.**_

_**In Slytherin I'm sure you'll fit **_

_**If you're sly and cunning too **_

_**You're determined and you're willing**_

_**There's nothing you wouldn't do**_

_**Gryffindor the lion**_

_**Noble and so strong**_

_**If these are your greatest qualities **_

_**This may be where you belong**_

_**Anything sound familiar**_

_**Where do you think you'll go?**_

_**By the time this feast is over**_

_**All of you will know.**_

We all clapped, though I was sure the sorting hat was losing its touch. After a thousand years of writing songs, I think it was starting to run out of ideas. We tucked into our meal of roast beef and Yorkshire puddings, and Cathy and I sat in silence, while the every one else around us chatted relentlessly. I saw Blaire smiling at me from the other side of the room. He winked at me, and I inwardly cringed, but half-heartedly waved in his direction.

"Was it my imagination?" grinned Cathy, partway through our jam roly-poly. "Or did I hear you agree to meet Blaire by old Bobby the Bewildered tonight at eleven?"

"Yeh" I said, "I really don't get it. When did I actually agree to go out with him? Why didn't you warn me?"

"I don't know when you started going out actually. I just remember seeing you snogging a lot and just sort of figuring it out."

"That's all I remember as well. I think that's it, we just started snogging." I laughed, although slightly disappointed at my fickleness.

"He's quite fit really, if you're into to skinny jeans and hairspray," she said, giving me 'the look'.

I knew she definitely wasn't into skinny jeans and hairspray, because the thought of Danny in skinny jeans was too funny to even think about. Danny was a kind of rough and ready, devil may care kind of guy. He reminded me a little bit of Uncle Charlie, with his reckless attitude and clearly defined muscles.

I chuckled again, as my bowl disappeared, along with everything else in front of us, and Professor McGonagall stood up from the centre of the table, causing silence to spread through out the whole room.

"Welcome, and welcome back, to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. There are a few things I would like to inform you, before I progress to the most important part of my speech. First of all, I would like to remind everyone that the possession of 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' fireworks is banned. I am talking to you, Mr Finnegan. It seems that, like your father, things that are likely to explode, are generally attracted to your face."

Everyone laughed at this. Last year, during a particularly boring History of Magic class, Shawn had set of a crate full of WWW fireworks, to the amusement of the rest of class. Professor Bins however, carried on as if nothing was happening. He continued to drone about House-elf rights, until McGonagall heard the explosions, and came to investigate the source of the noise.

"Also, as Professor Slughorn has left Hogwarts to enjoy his well-deserved retirement, we have a new Potions Master joining us." Professor McGonagall pointed to a man in his late twenties. He was gorgeous, any one could see. With a strong jaw line, dark hair, and eyes like a melt-in-the-middle chocolate cake.

"This is Professor Grey, he's recently travelled the world, studying alchemy and advanced potions. He has been taught by some of the most respected potioneer's in the world, so I'm sure you will find his modern views on Potions insightful and interesting."

"I don't care about his views on Potions," whispered Cathy in my ear, "He is yummy!"

I nodded in agreement. From simply scanning the room, I could tell that all the female students in the room were staring at him, transfixed. All the male students in the room were glowering at him and looking disgusted. Well, if the boys got Professor Lunaey, the mysterious and beautiful Astronomy teacher, we deserved a hot teacher too.

Professor McGonagall coughed, bringing the girls in the hall out of their hormone fuelled trance.

"Now," said Professor McGonagall, "After a lot of deliberation, and a lot of effort from the ministry of magic, we have decided to participate in one of the most exciting and historical events in magical history: The Tri-Wizard Tournament"

There was silence for around five seconds, and then the whole hall exploded with whoops of joy. Everyone was yelling and jumping up and down with excitement.

"Calm yourselves!" ordered Professor McGonagall. "Many of you will not know a great deal about the Triwizard tournament, so allow me to explain. The Triwizard tournament was first held in 1294, as a competition that tests contestant's intelligence, magical ability and courage. A contestant from the three largest wizarding schools in Europe: the Durmstrang institute, Beauxbatons academy of magic, and our very own Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Many of you will know the story of the last Tri-wizard tournament. It ended in tragedy and despair. We are proving this year that the tournament can bring joy and happiness also. This year, I am taking sixteen students with me to the Durmstrang institute, to partake in a life-changing event."

Everyone began to cheer again, and in that second I saw myself standing in front of a crowd, all chanting my name. In that split second, I was Hogwarts champion.

"There will be, of course, several rules put in place to do as much in our power to keep you safe."

A sigh echoed around the room, as everyone stopped clapping.

"The first of which is, nobody under the age of seventeen may enter."

Everyone knew this was coming, but it didn't make the sighs in the room any less heartfelt.

"You must remember that the three tasks you will part-take in as a champion will still be extremely dangerous and I must warn you all that once your name has been entered, there is no turning back. Of course, there are many exciting and excellent things about the tournament: Glory, School unity, not to mention the 1000 galleon prize money you will receive."

Shawn Finnegan let out a slow, low-pitched whistle.

"Well, I will not bore you all with the details, but if anybody wishes to enter, please see your Head of House. Thank you very much for listening and I wish you all good night.

With that, she returned to her seat as all the prefects began to herd the first-years towards the common rooms.

I turned to Cathy. "So, you going to enter then?" she asked.

"I don't know" I pondered, "I don't want to mess up my N.E.W.T's…"

"You couldn't mess up your N.E.W.T's if you tried Rose." She smiled at me.

I smiled back, as we walked back to Ravenclaw tower and began chatting about what we would do if we had 1000 galleons.

I had almost forgotten I was due to meet with Blaire, until Cathy reminded me ten minutes before hand. The people who were still awake paid no attention to me as I walked out of the common room, and Rowena's knocker said "McGonagall's patrolling 2nd floor corridor and the heads are doing the astronomy tower. Don't get caught because I want to win the house cup this year."

"Thanks Rowena" I said, as I quickly and quietly slipped down three flights of stairs. Blaire was waiting at the bottom of the last staircase, in his Hufflepuff robes, by a huge tapestry of a bald man, who was looking confused, surrounded by hundreds of flamingos.

"Hi Blaire" I said awkwardly, looking at the floor, but before I could say anything else, he was kissing me again. Although Blaire kissed me far too often, I was always caught of guard. His hands grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him, while his lips forced mine open. I knew that, after six weeks of snog withdrawal, he would take things further than I would have liked him to. I kissed him back though, and he pushed me through the tapestry and into the wall behind it, while I was trying to pull away from him.

"Sorry Weasly, Spencer, but we don't do foursomes" said a horribly familiar voice. We both turned our heads to see a small, make-up coated girl, entangled with none other than Scorpius Malfoy. The girl, who I thought might be named Eleanor, giggled and began kissing Malfoy's neck. He didn't seem to notice, he just sneered at us.

"Get lost, Malfoy" said Blaire, glaring in his direction.

"I believe," snarled Malfoy, "That we were here first."

Blaire ignored him, and began kissing me again.

"For Merlin's sake, Blaire!" I said, breaking free of his lips "Malfoy and his tart are standing in the same in the same room!"

"Just kiss me," he murmured against my neckline, "They'll go away eventually."

"I am not a tart," said the indignant tart, scowling.

"You're here behind a tapestry in the dead of night, making out with Scorpius Malfoy. How are you not a tart?"

"You're here behind a tapestry in the dead of night, making out with Blaire Spencer. Does that make you a tart?"

Damn. . .

"As much as I hate to say this, I don't think it was Weasly's fault," chuckled Malfoy. "She looked more like she was being attacked by Spencer, rather than kissing him."

"Shut your mouth" said Blaire angrily.

"I have told you once today," laughed Malfoy, "And I will say it again: Put your hand bag down, go cry to McGonagall like the little girl you are or run back to your dorm like a good little Hufflepuff. Oh and Weasly, there's a thing called dignity, you should see if you can find some."

I screwed up my eyes in anger. How dare he say I have no dignity? I wrenched free of Blaire, stormed through the tapestry, almost getting tangled in the moth-eaten cloth, but succeeding to push my way through. Blaire didn't try to follow me; he had learnt that I could outrun him easily.

"The more you have, the less you see. What am I?" said Rowena calmly.

"Darkness" I said angrily.

"No need to take that tone" she tutted as she swung open.

I barged through the doorway, and scanned the room, checking for unwanted ears, and finding Cathy smiling at me.

"You're back early," said Cathy. "Judging by Blaire's obvious, errrm, need, kindly demonstrated on the train, I wasn't expecting you back until later."

I dumped myself onto the comfy couch closest to the fire, and snarled "Malfoy."

Cathy took a seat next to me and asked, "What's the sly git done this time?"

"He told me to get some dignity!" I said.

She raised her eyebrows questioningly, waiting for me to continue.

"Well, Blaire was getting a bit carried away" I said. Cathy snorted as she began to dry her hair with her wand "And well, Blaire was doing what Blaire does, and I was doing what I do, and we sort of ran into Malfoy and that girl called Eleanor in a compromising position, and I may have referred to her as a slut, and well, it could've got bitchy, and Malfoy was like: Go get some dignity! How dare he? Who is he to talk to me about dignity? It's so sexist, he gets of with everyone and when I'm kissing Blaire he's suddenly Saint of the freaking world!"

"Well you did call Eleanor a slut," she reminded me.

"Eleanor is a slut, and anyway, that isn't the point" I huffed ;

"What exactly is the point?" she smiled.

"The point is, Malfoy is an arrogant, sly little hypocrite" I said.

"Uh huh" she nodded, tying her dark hair up into top not and standing up. "I'm off, I only stayed up to hear about your night with Blaire. I'm getting up early so I can owl Danny." She sighed and practically floated up the stairs to the Dorms.

I wondered what it would be like to be in a relationship were I was that happy. I liked Blaire, I guess. He also played the guitar and was in a band, which makes things slightly better.

**A/N: I'm hoping to get my next chapter up soon. I just broke up for the Christmas holidays so I should hopefully get some writing done. Rose gets so angry over the silliest things, doesn't she? Never fear, next chapter will be very Rose/Scorp.**

**Thank you very much to Holly. My writing would be so rubbish without you adding in the epic amount of punctuation/words I always miss out. **


	3. Symbols and tree kissing

A/N: Thanks so much to the people who have reviewed! Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related.**Chapter3 Symbols and tree kissing**

Somehow I had managed to haul myself of the couch in the common room, but by the time I had fallen asleep, it was time to wake up again. I lazily got washed and dressed, grabbing my bag and cloak as I headed downstairs. Cathy was leaning against the wall in the common room when I descended the stairs, and we walked in silence to the great hall, as we were both too tired to make conversation. I practically ran to the coffee jug, and burnt my tongue trying to gulp down the excessive amounts of caffeine. I sighed and reached for the crumpets, searching the table for peanut butter and realising it was all the way down the other end of the table, I summoned it.

The great hall was still buzzing about the tri-wizard tournament. Apparently a lot of people had already given their names in, but not people I would deem champion material. I wasn't sure why I wanted to enter, but I knew I did. Anyway, it would be good life experience, even just trying out. I wouldn't get chosen, I was sure of it, but the thought of being Hogwarts champion brought an unwilling smile to my face.

"We have potions first thing this morning." Cathy held up our timetables, sighing.

"I might enter the tournament, you know." I said, "What do you think?"

"The tournament." She sighed. "I would say go for it, but you'd be leaving me to the mercy of this lot" she said, looking towards the bleating girls to her left, gossiping about Teddy Lupin, my cousin and international quiddich hero.

"Come with me?" I suggested.

"You heard McGonagall, 'once your name is drawn from the goblet of fire, there's no turning back!'" she imitated in a stern voice.

"It'll be like a holiday!" I was almost pleading. "And anyway, even if you did get picked, it's only lobbing a few curses at a dragon…"

"Oh well, lobbing a few curses at a dragon, I was under the impression it would be something dangerous and life threatening" she said sarcastically.

"Fine" I grunted.

"I'll think about it," she said.

I beamed, resisting the urge to hug her.

"No promises" she warned. "I'll ask Danny what he thinks."

We both got up, walking to our first class of the day; Potions, with Professor Grey.

"Sit down, shut up!" said Professor Grey, who stood at the front of the class next to a cauldron full of a sickly pink potion.

Cathy and I sat at the back. We weren't like the giggling group of girls who were squabbling for the seat closest to Grey. We preferred to gaze from a distance.

"In my N.E.W.T class, I take only the best" he said sternly, looking around at the class. "You are the ones who I expect are able to handle this very demanding year. If anyone slips below my expectations, then you will find yourself with a free period first thing Monday morning. In this class, you get no second chances. There are no 'ifs' and there are no 'buts'. The tournament has fell at an awkward time for you all, and if you wish to enter, then obviously, new arrangements for classes and other activities will be made."

Several hands shot up, and Professor Grey sighed.

"Yes, Miss Thomas?" he said, looking pointedly towards Elsie Thomas, the girl who had eventually claimed the front desk.

"What will the arrangements be?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"I believe that you will be taking classes while you are staying at Durmstrang, and that Professor McGonagall will be teaching you most of your lessons. Obviously, Professor McGonagall is not a specialist in all lessons, but if you work hard then you should still be able to learn everything you need to pass your N.E.W.T's."

That was the problem though, wasn't it? If I entered the tournament, I would get distracted from my studies. I was intelligent, just being in this class proved it. I'd always worked hard, and if I failed my N.E.W.T's because of a tournament I probably wouldn't even get chosen to compete in, then all my six years of hard work would mean nothing.

I looked around the classroom, wondering who else was considering trying out for championship. Cathy would probably come - now she had the idea in her head, she would be thinking about it just as much as me. Very few of the popular, girly girls would enter. They would rather cheer for the champion from the safety of the castle. Maybe Poppy Everett and Olivia Holmes would enter. They were both Quiddich player's after all. Adrian Flint, Leon Gallagher and, of course, Malfoy would all be hoping for a place in the final sixteen. That was another problem. If I was entering, and Malfoy was entering, that would mean that there would only be another fourteen people to dilute our burning hatred for each other.

As if to prove the 'burning hatred' point, Malfoy turned around and said "Nice seeing you last night Weasley."

"Can't say it was nice seeing you, Malfoy." I tossed my hair. "But then again, it never is."

"That's a bit harsh Weasley" mocked Malfoy. "I'm practically overflowing with tears!" He turned around, and began talking to Adrian about Quiddich.

"Right, class" said Professor Grey. "Today you'll be making a stimulation draught. A stimulation draught is a potion that basically stimulates your mind and body. It helps you resist sleep and keeps you awake. This potion is one of a few that are allowed to be taken before exams."

"So it's basically lucozade" whispered Cathy, and I snorted.

The potion wasn't hard to make, but it took time and effort and was a little fiddly in places. About half way untangling my unicorn hair, Cathy said, "You have to admit, they are hot."

I turned my head towards the place she was looking, which was the Slytherin table in front of us.

I tilted my head to the side, thinking. Flint, Gallagher and Malfoy were all good looking. Even I knew that. Gallagher's tanned, olive skin accented the white glow of Malfoy's hair, while Malfoy's pale complexion seemed to complement the natural highlights in Flint's unruly curls. They highlighted each other's assets while hiding their flaws with the next, even greater degree of beauty. This was the reason why they became friends, because it boosted there self esteem and made the three of them even more invincible. Just another reason to hate Malfoy, I suppose.

"Mmmnn." I shrugged at Cathy "They're alright looking I suppose, once you get past their huge heads and the fact that they all of their brain cells were knocked out of them after all the broom accidents they've had".

The rest of the day was pretty easy, Herbology with Longbottom and Charms with Professor Hazelwood. Another reason why Cathy and I were good friends for each other was that we both had a small obsession about homework. We found it easier to complete everything as quickly and efficiently as humanly possible. This meant neither of us minded spending three hours in the library on the very first day of the year.

So, after we had finished our potions essay, listing the properties of bubo-tuber pus, and practising duplicating charms, we ran up several flights of stairs and changed into normal clothes. By the time we arrived in the great hall, the enchanted sky was filled with dark clouds and rain. We sat down at the Ravenclaw table, and finally tucked into a well-deserved hot meal. I was enjoying my dinner, when a pair of arms curled round my stomach.

"Hey baby" whispered Blaire, as he took a seat next to me.

"Blaire." I sighed and shrugged him off.

"You stressed?" He kissed me. "I told you, you spend way too much time in the library". He began to kiss me again, this time harder, so I knew he wasn't going to stop any time soon.

"Blaire!" I repeated. "Can you just leave me alone, for one second?"

He ran his fingers through my hair, kissing my neck. _Obviously not_.

"Merlin!" I half yelled, half sighed. "I'm trying to eat my dinner." I stood up.

"Where you going?" asked Blaire, grabbing my hand.

"I'm going for a walk," I said, heading towards the entrance hall, and through the main doors. It was raining, but I didn't care. The freezing water seeping through my clothes relaxed my tense muscles. The grass was yielding and spongy beneath me, and as I approached the tree where I expected I would sit and ponder why I was so angry and upset anyway, I saw a tall silhouette standing by that tree. As I drew nearer, I realised the person standing next to the tree was the last person I wanted to see.

"Piss off, Weasley" said an angrier, less composed version of the voice I hated most in the world.

"Ditto." I glared him through the rain. His hair was plastered to his face and he was clinging to his broomstick.

"I told you to piss off," he snarled. "Go away, or I'll hex you."

We both pulled out our wands at his threat, and I sent a jelly-legs jinx his way, which barely missed. He sent a spell back that singed the end of my hair. I returned the favour, and sent a spell towards him that made a small but deep slit along his upper arm.

He took three, long strides, breaking the distance between him and I. He took my wrists with such force that I knew tomorrow I would have hand shaped bruises across my arms. Forcefully, his lips met mine. I don't know why he kissed me, and I'm even more confused about why I kissed him back, but I did. If I had ever imagined kissing Malfoy, I would've imagined him to be tactical and talented, like he was on the Quiddich pitch. But his kiss was erratic and passionate, his lips so hot they were burning mine, and sending heat waves through my entire body. His hands were hot too, as they roamed my torso and finally found my waist. He roughly pulled me towards him, his fingers tangling in my hair. He was angry. Whether at me, or at himself, or just at life, I wasn't sure, but he was definitely angry. I could tell by the way his lips crushed furiously against mine, it was like he was fighting. I was fighting too. We were both losing, and both winning, whichever way you looked at it. Whether I was along side Malfoy, or against him, I didn't know. I was fighting to pull away, fighting for the part of me that hated what I was doing and that was screaming 'Danger' in my mind. The problem was, that part of me was small and weak, and had no chance against the rest of me that wanted more than anything to kiss Malfoy harder. At times like this, people would expect me to say cliché things like 'I fit perfectly into his arms' or 'it just felt right' but I didn't fit perfectly into his arms and it certainly didn't feel right. It felt wrong, in every sense of the word, but I didn't have enough control to stop. I knew he was bad for me, I knew I shouldn't be doing what I was doing, but I did it anyway. We clashed, like fire and ice, like a Weasley and a Malfoy should. But somehow the lines between fire and ice became hazy, as did those between Weasley and Malfoy. Malfoy traced his hand along my spine, making a shiver run through me, and a sharp intake of breath escape from my lips. As if it were possible, he pulled my closer, forming a line of kisses on my neck. The wind howled around us, and whipped my hair against his. Red against white. It was a symbol of everything that shouldn't feel good, but did. A symbol of how similar right and wrong can be. A symbol of hate, of anger, of confusion, of all the emotions in the world bundled together and thrown at the pair of us, as we stood there, kissing in the rain, next to our tree. It was a symbol of how quickly things could change, and how some things would stay the same forever.

**A/N: As always, thank you very much Holly, my fab friend who proof reads my fanfiction. Without her, my writing would be jumbled up nonsense with comma's shoved randomly in the middle of sentences. **

**Merry Christmas everyone!**


	4. Hypocrisy and makeup kissing

Disclaimer: Sadly I'm not J.k Rowling and I don't own anything Harry Potter related

**A/N:**** I hope you like this chapter. I wrote in a rush and I'm not sure what I think of it.**

Chapter four: Hypocrisy and make up kissing

It was surprisingly hard to ignore Malfoy after that. It wasn't because the kiss had meant something to me, if anything it had only stabilised my dislike of him, it was just the fact that the kiss had actually happened. However hard it was for me to admit it, Malfoy was a good kisser.

I had returned to the common room the night after our endeavour, hating Malfoy more than I ever had before. The thing was, Malfoy's kiss would be etched into my mind forever now, and every time I looked at him, I would be reminded of it. Not that I needed reminding, because I seemed to be thinking about the kiss an awful lot. He was infuriating.

I was sitting alone in the library the day after I'd stormed out of the Great Hall, when Blaire approached me. He was smiling tentatively, and looking hesitant.

"Hey," he smiled, sitting down gently next to me.

"Hi" I sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry for upsetting you. I seem to be doing everything wrong lately, but I really do like you. I just wanna know that I haven't ruined everything."

"You haven't ruined everything Blaire, it's just . . ."

"Good" Blaire interrupted. "I was wondering if you wanted to hear a new song the band wrote?"

"Yes, I would" I said truthfully. I loved listening to Blaire's band. He grabbed my hand and pulled my out of chair. I picked up my books and hastily put them into my bag. We walked out of the library and up the stairs, heading towards McGonagall's spare classroom.

"Are you entering the tournament then?" I asked. I already knew the answer.

"No, I don't think so" he said, "The bands really kicking off now, so we don't really want to be separated at the moment."

"I thought the agency wouldn't take you until after you left Hogwarts," I reminded him.

"Yeh, but there's still all of our song writing and stuff. We just can't split at the moment, we're really close to breaking through."

I wasn't bothered that Blaire wasn't going, in fact, I was pretty pleased. At least I would have some time alone to figure out what I wanted.

We entered Professor McGonagall's classroom finding the rest of Blaire's band already waiting for us. Zhenya Belby, the girlfriend of the bands drummer, Mikey Duke, smiled at me. Zhenya I could stand, it was the two most annoying girls on the planet, Kristen Fawcett and Tiffany Harper that I couldn't cope with. The two of them sat giggling in the corner, obsessing over something someone had said to somebody else.

Zhenya crossed the room, shaking her head and muttering, "I swear, if I hear one more comment about 'Albus Potter's tousled hair' I am going to murder them."

I stared at them: They were flicking their hair and pouting like fishes with plastic surgery.

"Do they really think that looks attractive?" I asked, raising my eyebrows and sitting down on one of the desks near the back.

"Yes" said Zhenya simply, sitting down beside me. "They are idiots."

It turned out the new song the band had been working on, wasn't all that good. It made no sense in the slightest, and anybody could tell that it was out of time and out of tune. At the end of the song the guys high-fived each other, grinning like they'd just won a marathon. Kristen and Tiffany ran over to the group, squealing, clapping their hands and exclaiming 'Wow, definitely the best yet! Going to be so big, wow!' and so on and so forth.

I peeked and Zhenya, just to make sure I wasn't going deaf. She had the same exasperated expression plastered to her face. Blaire and Mikey ran over to us, still grinning like idiots.

"What do you think?" they said, bobbing up and down with excitement.

"Great!" I said, smiling sheepishly.

"Very cool" said Zhenya, glancing left and right nervously.

"Well, we're going to practice some more, but you guys are free to leave," said Mikey.

"Yeh, well I have loads of homework to do" I said truthfully.

"Same" sighed Zhenya.

"Bye gorgeous" said Blaire, kissing me softly. It was a make-up kiss, the kind that showed he was totally over our argument, or whatever it was. I smiled, maybe Blaire and I wouldn't last forever, but for now I was pretty happy with him. Just him. Nobody else. Definitely no arrogant blondes.

"Well" said Zhenya as we shut the door to McGonagall's spare classroom. "Not one of their better songs, is it?"

"Not really" I sighed. A few minutes past in silence, until Zhenya broke it by asking, "So, you entering the tournament then?"

"Yes I think so, you?" I said curiously.

"Yeh, I've already given my name into Professor Longbottom."

Professor Longbottom was the Herbology teacher, head of Gryffindor, and a close family friend to the Weasley-Potters. I would have to submit my name to Professor Trinity, history of magic teacher and head of Ravenclaw.

I decided if I was going to enter, I'd better do it soon, so I veered of towards the library where I knew Cathy would be studying.

I saw her as soon as I walked through the door, she was hunched over a book and her hair was in her usual long braid that fell naturally over one shoulder.

"Hey" I whispered as I sat down beside her. She gave a start as she was clearly buried in one of her novels.

"Hi" she said, "Where've you been?"

"With Blaire, listening to his new song. Listen, I'm going to give my name to Trinity now, so you can come with me if you want."

"Oh I don't know" she dithered "Danny hasn't owled me back yet. I do really want to go though. Errrm, okay then, I'll do it."

I hugged her quickly. "Thanks!" I said. "This year is going to be so fun!"

We clambered up several flights of stairs, finally coming to halt outside Professor Trinity's office. I knocked once and the door swung open, revealing a woman with frizzy blonde hair and an insane smile.

"Hello, Professor Trinity" we mumbled.

"Come in, come in." She was still smiling as she herded us into her office and swept the contents of two messy armchairs onto the floor.

"Sit down" she said. It wasn't an order; it was more like a question.

Cathy and I perched ourselves on the brightly coloured armchair, staring around the room that still amazed us. The walls were paint splattered and you couldn't see the floor for stacks of essays, papers and muggle romance novels. I wondered not for the first time, why such a vibrant and exiting girl of twenty-something would want to become a History of magic teacher.

"Now girls" she said, tapping her brightly painted nails on the wooden desk. "What's up?"

"We just wanted to put our names down for the tournament" I said, overwhelmed by her presence.

"Oh, you're not the only ones, it's only been three bloody days and I'm already swamped with possible champions." She added, "You two are probably the most promising I've had though"

"Now where have I put my Register-name-list-thingy-ma-bob?" she muttered to herself, as I quietly laughed.

"Oh, here it is!" she said happily, pulling it underneath a pile of essays she should've been marking, causing everything above it to fall of the desk and onto the cluttered floor.

"Oh dear" she said, cringing at her own clumsiness. "So, Rose Weasley, Cathy Jenkins, you are officially on my register-name-list-thingy-ma-bob" she said, scribbling our names down.

"Thanks Professor" I called as I left her untidy classroom.

The rest of the week passed quickly. Cathy and I talked a lot about championship, I had received a pretty angry owl of my Mum and Dad, telling me that it was wrong to make such a big decision without their advice and I had carried on ignoring a certain tall, blonde someone.

"Hogsmeade next weekend" said Cathy, twisting a stray strand of hair around her finger. "I'll get to see Danny. I've really missed him, how will I cope at Durmstrang without him? Maybe I should back out" she fretted.

I knew as well as she did that she wouldn't back out.

"Maybe space will be good for you two and make you closer" I suggested.

"Space will make us closer?" she asked sceptically. "I don't think so."

I shrugged my shoulders. I was looking forward to seeing Danny too, he'd become one of my best friends when Cathy and him had started dating, and though I wasn't taking his departure as hard as Cathy, I was still missing him.

"What's wrong with Ria?" I asked Cathy as I glanced towards the Gryffindor table and caught a glimpse of Ria, sobbing into her hands and surrounded by her friends.

"Well" said Cathy. "I heard that she broke up with Hugo."

"Then why is she crying?" I asked, confused.

"It might not be true, but I heard that Hugo got caught snogging Annabelle Stanley, and Ria was pretty cut up about it."

I jumped up, and began chasing my brother, who I had just seen exit the hall looking pretty guilty.

"Hugo" I called as I saw a red headed boy turn a corner.

"What?" he asked as he spun around to glare at me.

"You cheated on Ria." I stated, astonished that my careless but generally sweet brother would do something of the sort.

"Yeh" he said angrily. "Have you come to make me feel worse? I already feel bad enough."

"So you should" I retorted. "Ria's a really nice girl, nicer than Annabelle Stanley by anyone's standards."

"Don't go all big sister on me now Rose" he growled. "You've never been there for me, you don't even know me, and I don't mind that. Just don't lecture me." He stormed away from me, running his hand through is Aurbon hair.

I turned around, a thousand thoughts running through my head. Hugo was right, I had never been close with him, but I'd never been close to any of my family. I'd been friends with Albus for a while in first year, but we'd drifted apart and found our own, very different social groups. Lily had always annoyed me and I'd never had any desire to become closer to her. Then there were my other cousins, Molly, Roxy, Dominique and all of the others. I guess I was friendly with Louis, but I rarely saw him now he was studying in France. Somehow, even with my red hair, my freckles and my intelligence, I'd never felt like a Weasley.

I was deep in thoughts when I turned around and bumped into a sturdy figure.

"Sorry" I murmured. I looked up seeing a pale, pointed face, framed by a shaggy blonde sweep-fringe.

"Actually, I take that back" I said as I realised who it was and stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Run away then, little hypocrite" smirked Malfoy.

I halted, and turned slowly. "Me? A hypocrite? You've got to be kidding."

"Well, you've just ranted on and on at your brother for snogging another girl while involved with someone else. Oh yes, I'm sure he would be delighted to know what you've been up to lately." He smirked again.

He took a step closer, and whatever retort I'd just thought of died in my thought, as Malfoy took another step closer, staring at me with his smouldering, icy grey eyes.

**A/N****: I'm not sure what I think about this chapter, I like the whole family side of things, but I'm uncertain about the rest. This is the first chapter I didn't already have a draft for, so I've rushed it a little bit. If everything thing goes to plan, the next chapter will be very Rose/Scorp. I love reviews. (hint hint) **


	5. Hogsmeade and almost kissing

I don't own Harry Potter

But neither does he ^

It's all J.K Rowling's

So don't sue me!

**A/N****: I used up all my creative genius writing my disclaimer; so if this chapter is rubbish, blame the disclaimer, not me!**

Chapter 5: Hogsmeade and almost kissing.

Nothing happened this time, thank Merlin. Malfoy just turned on his heels and strutted back down the corridor, leaving me extremely confused. I was already very confused before Malfoy had turned up, but he had made things ten times worse.

I strode over to a huge tapestry. I pushed it to one side and found, as I knew I would, a deep alcove hidden there. I needed to think. I felt a pang of guilt hit me as I remembered what Hugo had said to me. He was right; I was an awful big sister. He was wrong to kiss Carla, but somehow it wasn't wrong for me to kiss Malfoy. When I looked at Blaire, I didn't feel guilty. It was probably because Blaire would never find out.

I sighed. And then there was the whole 'family trouble'. We had never been close even though I'd practically spent every waking moment with them since I was about eleven. I couldn't just suddenly become best friends with them all. I didn't want to and I'm pretty sure they didn't want me to either. But Hugo, I made a resolution to become closer with him.

I hauled myself up from the stone floor and pushed my way through the tapestry.

Cathy was standing outside waiting for me. I wondered how she knew were I was.

"I saw Malfoy storm of, I guess he pissed you off" she said. It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeh" I said, sighing "But I'm cool, now come on or we'll be late for Magical Foreign Languages. We're starting mermish today."

We were looking forward to the weekend, so obviously the week dragged. It was Friday morning before we heard anything more about the tournament, and me and Cathy were starting to wonder if Professor Liberty hadn't chosen us after all. It was half way through Arithmancy when a small boy popped his head round the door.

"Professor McGonagall would like to see Miss Weasley, Miss Jenkins and Mr Finch-Fletchley." The terrified looking first-year squeaked.

Professor Vector nodded and the three of us got up, taking our bags and cloaks with us.

"Where do we have to go?" Casper Finch-Fletchley asked the tiny first-year who was about half the size of him.

The boy's eyes widened, "Professor McGonagall's office" he said shakily.

"Merlin!" Cathy laughed when we out of earshot of the boy. "They keep getting smaller and smaller."

"I hope this is about the tournament," Casper said longingly.

"Me too" I said. "It's either that or McGonagall thinks we're the ones who let the skrewt's out of the cages."

We all chuckled as we remembered the best, and most dangerous 'back to school prank' in the history of Hogwarts.

We stopped laughing as we reached McGonagall's door, and Cathy knocked loudly.

"Come in" McGonagall said loudly. We heard the scraping of chairs as we opened the door, and saw about ten people sat, looking extremely uncomfortable in McGonagall's room. For most people, including me, it was the first time we'd seen the inside of the heads office. There were three exceptions: Malfoy, Gallagher and Flint. They sat the furthest away from Professor McGonagall, comfortable but silent, daring anyone to talk to them.

"Take a seat, take a seat" said McGonagall agitatedly. The three of us walked to the other end of the classroom and sat down on the wooden stools.

"Well" she said, "I'm sure that most of you have guessed that those who sit before me now are the sixteen who have been chosen to partake in the Tri-wizard tournament." I scanned the room for familiar faces. Zhenya was sat a couple of seats away, she was smiling excitedly and gave me a cheerful wink. Poppy Everett and Olivia Holmes had also been chosen, just as I'd expected. Then there was Malfoy, Gallagher and Flint. Of course. Lorcan and Lysander were both there, the twins who I had encountered several times through dinner parties. Their parents, Luna and Rolf Scamander were close friends of my family, but I'd never really got to know them much at all. Jonas McLaggen was there, as were two of his friends: Roslyn Creevy and Bailey Harrison.

"Yes, well" she said, after everyone had stopped peering round the classroom. "I need to check that everyone is still sure they would like to be a part of this." I slid a sideways glance and Cathy, who looked back, smiling reassuringly. "Ah good" said McGonagall "Now I can get down to business. I am absolutely delighted to be taking you all with me and I know you will all be on your best behaviour while visiting the Durmstrang institute. You are the crème de la crème of all the students who put their name forward!"

I stifled a giggle at McGonagall's use of the phrase 'crème de la crème'.

"It will be a very exiting experience for you all. However, the majority of you who sit before me are seventh years, and you are supposed to be sitting your N.E.W.T's at the end of this year. We have arranged with the Ministry of Magic that you will be taking them a little later than the others, right at the end of the year. However, do not think that this year will be easy just because you're in a different country. You will have to work extra hard to keep up with everyone here at Hogwarts. We have only chosen people who we think can handle the pressure and stress." She looked around the classroom at us all, as if to double-check her decision. Her eyes hovered over Malfoy, Gallagher and Flint for a moment, but moved on. I looked around too. Everyone's face mirrored the excitement I felt.

"We are departing from Hogwarts on the 26th of October, just in time for the traditional welcome feast and the opening of the 'Goblet of fire'. You will get letters explaining all of the details closer to the time. All of you here have the potential to be champions." She finished on that very cliché but still strangely eerie note.

We left McGonagall's office overwhelmed but ecstatic. We were the sixteen. I had a one in sixteen chance of becoming Hogwarts champion. I smiled to myself and turned to Cathy, who's eyes were bright with excitement.

"What do you think?" asked Cathy, stepping out from the bathroom in a navy-blue dress that billowed around her soft figure. Her long her was loose today, instead of pulled back into her trademark braid.

"It's really pretty" I sighed. "But can we go now? I nearly six o-clock."

Most seventh years waited until evening to go to Hogsmeade. By then, most of the shops were closed but the bars were open . . . and things began to get a little more interesting. The teachers weren't strict with curfew after you'd turned seventeen. So, as long as we didn't wake up the whole castle when we came back (and we actually did come back), then we were trusted to stay out late.

I stared down at my outfit. Nothing too flashy, but it wasn't my usual grungy jeans and hoodie look either. I wore a black dress, nothing too special, but nice enough for the Hogsmeade nightlife.

We walked down to the entrance hall, and signed out on a piece of parchment. There were other seventh years waiting for friends or dates, but the entrance hall was mostly crowded with the younger kids, just returning from a day of shopping. Cathy's heels made an annoying click-clack noise as we headed of in the direction of Hogsmeade. In heels, she was almost as tall as me. Almost, but not quite.

"I can't wait to see Danny" she dithered. "Do you think he's missed me? "

"I don't know, ask him yourself," I said, nodding towards the entrance to Hogsmeade.

Cathy made a frightened, excited noise and turned to me "How's my hair?" she asked, in a perfect imitation of my cousin, Lily.

We both chuckled, even if Cathy's laugh was more of a nervous giggle.

Danny caught sight of us, and began to walk quickly in our direction. I slowed down as Cathy sped up. Perhaps some privacy for the reunited lovers was in order.

It was like a scene from on old-fashioned muggle movie. Except there was no rain, and nobody was crying as far as I could see, but I was sure Cathy was pretty close.

They pulled away, and Danny saw me standing like a goose-gog and sent a wide, cheery smile my way.

I walked towards him and he pulled me into a one-armed hug, still supporting Cathy in with his other arm. I was pretty sure she would have collapsed with out it.

"Alright, Rose?" asked Danny.

"Yeh" I said, extremely happy to see him. Danny was one of them people who you just couldn't help but like.

"Good" he smiled "It's nice to that my best girl, and her obviously less interesting and less talented friend are doing okay."

I scowled at him.

"By my best girl, I obviously mean you Rose" he joked. Now it was Cathy's turned to scowl.

"I'm meeting Blaire soon" I said. "I'll catch up with you guys later." I sent Cathy a meaningful glance. To be honest, I'd rather have spent my time hanging out with Cathy and Danny, but I knew they'd be grateful for some privacy.

I wandered around for a while. It was starting to get dark before I decided I should go and find Blaire. I trundled towards The Three Broomsticks, where I knew Blaire would be waiting for me.

"Hey" he greeted me with a kiss as he pulled me towards a table of his friends.

They nodded at me in acknowledgement, and then began to talk again.

"Blaire" I said. "I told Cathy and Danny I'd meet them in the Dragon bar."

"Right" he said, "I guess we'd better get going then." He grabbed my hand as I said a hasty goodbye to his friends, most of which I couldn't name.

The Dragon Bar was always packed with seventh years on Hogsmeade days; it was the only place that could consistently be relied upon to sell Fire-whiskey to students. It was dark and I could barely make out the two blurred outlines of Cathy and Danny, situated in the far corner of the room. I walked briskly towards them, weaving in and out of the dancing bodies.

We took a seat next to Cathy and Danny. Cathy looked like she'd died and gone to heaven and by the way she was staring lovingly at Danny, he was the angel. I found it strange how, after so many years of being together, Cathy still went all gooey-eyed and jelly-legged at the very sight of him. I could never imagine myself being that 'head over heels' for a guy. It just wasn't me. But like I've said before, Blaire was nice enough.

I don't think Blaire felt totally comfortable around Cathy and Danny. He seemed awkward. I stared around the room, looking for something more interesting than the love-struck couple in front of me, and an uncomfortable Blaire. I caught sight of Malfoy first, with his platinum blonde hair almost glowing in the dark. Then I saw Gallagher and Flint, sitting either side of him. All three of them were accompanied by slender, beautiful girls with perfect features coated in thick layers of make-up. I saw Malfoy lean over to kiss the tall, dark haired one. I turned away. Merlin, he was such a man-whore!

I turned to face Blaire. I reached up and began to play with his hair, which was tousled and gelled into its usual windswept style. He smiled at me and took my chin softly in his hands. He kissed my slowly this time and I kissed him back. Well, if everyone else is aloud to snog in public, I don't see why I can't. I liked this Blaire. He was less confidant and less cocky. I pulled away as I heard Danny say, "I'm going out for a cigarette."

"Danny, I wish you'd quit!" pleaded Cathy.

"I will" he reassured her, but his eyes didn't look promising.

"I'll come too" I said, standing up "I need some fresh air".

I followed Danny out of the bar while hearing Blaire starting to quiz Cathy about the Weird Sisters gig.

Danny and I stood in silence as he puffed on his cigarette.

"It's nice to see you and Cathy together" I told him. "It's really sweet."

He nodded. "You and Blaire still going strong?"

"I don't know" I answered absentmindedly. "Sometimes I hate him, and then other times I'm almost in love with him."

"Almost in love with him?" he said bitterly. "You must have loved him enough to give 'us' up."

"What?" I asked, astonished.

"Whatever we had going on, whatever we had between us, it just stopped when Blaire came along." He was glaring at me now.

"It stopped because it was wrong! You were dating Cathy, you had been going out for years! It was wrong." I exclaimed.

"It's all in the past now, Rose" he shook his head sadly and walked back into the bar.

I stood as the shock overwhelmed me for a moment. I shook my head. Why had Danny brought this up? He was unbelievably happy with Cathy and vice versa. Did he bring it up to remind me, to make me feel guilty again?

I sighed. I would have to go in eventually.

I had barely gotten through the doors when two, muscular arm pushed me against the wall of the entrance to the bar. I looked up to see a pale, pointed face staring down at me.

"Malfoy" I hissed, and he chuckled. I could smell the fire-whiskey on his breath. I was temporarily intoxicated, whether by the strong smell or Malfoy's presence, I was unsure.

My brain had been messed up enough for one day, even without a drunk Malfoy stood with his face exceedingly close to mine.

"Go away Malfoy" I hissed again, turning my head away and trying to push past his strong, quiddich-honed arms.

"You don't want that" he said, his face getting closer to mine. "You're just like every other girl out there. You just can't walk away from me."

I glared up at him, blood and loud music pounding in my ears.

"Watch me" I retorted, turning my back and ducking underneath his arm. I smirked as I walked away, feeling his gaze on the back of my head.

**A/N:**** Okay, I wasn't sure at all about Danny and Rose having some sort of romantic history. I was writing this chapter, with no intention of romance between them, when it popped into my head and I couldn't get it back out again. I haven't really thought about how it could affect the story so I may change my mind later. It also make Rose a lot less likeable, and let's face it, she can't really afford to loose any of her likeability, can she? **

**Thank you to anybody who has reviewed. If I haven't sent you a thank-you message, sorry! I got confused about who I'd sent them to and who I hadn't. **

**Review? Pretty please with a Draco Malfoy on top?**


	6. Cookiedough and break up kissing

**I only own Harry Potter in my dreams. . **

Chapter 6: Cookie-dough and Break-up kissing. 

I lay in bed that night, brooding over the huge complication that was my life. Blaire was a good boyfriend tonight. He stuck with me, ditched his friends for me, walked me home and offered me his coat even though it wasn't cold. He kissed me goodnight at the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower. Somehow this was a bad thing, but I wasn't sure why. I did like Blaire. More than I liked most people, at least. He was changing for me and I wasn't sure how I supposed to handle it.

I'd always made things far too complicated for myself. I could have been a Weasley princess. I could have chosen to be brave but arrogant, like every other member of my family. Instead I'd chosen to hide myself behind books and sharp comments. I'd never been particularly friendly and this wasn't because I was shy or quiet. It was because I was closed, and I trusted nobody.

The entirety of my life was built on a lie. Everything I was and did was shrouded by deception and dishonesty. Sooner or later, something I've done or said will come back and bite me on the arse, and then my whole life will topple over. I was perched precariously on a stack of lies, and it would only take one thing to bring down the rest.

The most annoying thing was that life could've been fairly easy for me. I was the daughter of the famous Ron and Hermione Weasley. My last name could have gotten me a one-way ticket for an easy ride. And for the life of me, I couldn't remember why I hadn't taken the opportunity while I had chance.

I was awoken by the impact of a rolled up pair of socks hitting the side of my face. I turned over and groaned tiredly, stretching out my arms.

"What time is it?" I asked to no one in particular.

"It's 10:15, and we're going to miss breakfast if you don't hurry yourself up" said Cathy.

I stood up and was thankful for something like the 99th time in my life that I didn't drink. I looked around at all hung-over girls in my dormitory and inwardly laughed at their pale faces and makeup smudged pillows.

I got ready within five minutes, throwing on a huge cardigan that hid my crumpled clothes that I'd found on the floor. I followed Cathy sleepily as she trotted out of the portrait hole.

She was still raving about her night with Danny when we reached the great hall, and even then she still was still adding the gory details in between mouthfuls of toast. I smiled and nodded when necessary. I hadn't felt guilty about the whole 'Danny situation' for a long time. It had been ages since anything had happened between us and I shouldn't feel guilty about last night. Nothing had happened. Or, at least nothing that could be held against _me_.

"What did Danny say about the Tournament then?" I asked, not really paying attention.

I saw Cathy's face drop. "Well" she said, "He was a bit angry that I hadn't mentioned anything to him. He's not over-the-moon about me going, but what can he do?" She looked a bit worried.

"It's only because he cares about you," I reassured her, and she sent a thankful smile my way.

"What does Blaire think?" she asked me.

"I don't think he's bothered. When I told him I was putting my name forward he didn't say anything. But why should he?"

Cathy ignored my questioned and just said: "Hmm, I think you should tell him that you're going, though. You know, tell him properly."

I inwardly sighed, but mumbled "I will. I'm pretty sure I've mentioned it to him, but yeh, it's probably a good idea to have a have a proper conversation about it."

She nodded approvingly, pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

I was still ignoring a certain tall, blonde someone; surprisingly, the more infuriating he became, the harder it was to slight him. Take Saturday night for instance, it felt good to walk away from him at the time, but now I felt weak. I shouldn't have run away from him, I would have gotten far more satisfaction from slapping him in his annoyingly good-looking face. I was trying very hard not to glare at him because that would let him know I was thinking about him and that wouldn't be a good thing for him to know. It would also be a lie because I wasn't thinking about him any more than reason.

It was Wednesday afternoon before I decided to speak to Blaire about the tournament. It wasn't because I was planning what I would say or I was building up the courage to say it. I was just preparing myself for whichever way it went.

"Blaire" I called, as I saw him outside of Herbology and made a snap decision that I'd had enough prep time.

"Rose." He grinned as he turned at the sound of my voice and began to walk towards me.

He caught my chin in his hands and kissed me gently.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

I saw his smile slide of his face and onto the floor.

We walked out the back of the Greenhouses and into the grounds. He wound his fingers into mine and I didn't protest.

"Look" I said, as I stumbled across the dewy grass. "I'm going to Durmstrang next month."

I looked at him but his face was expressionless.

"I don't know what we're going to do about us," I sounded slightly whiny.

We trundled along for a while and I was beginning to think he wouldn't answer at all.

Blaire finally shrugged. "I don't know either."

We both looked at each other sadly and I sat down on the grass, pulling Blaire down next to me. This conversation wasn't going to get anywhere if one of us didn't offer up any suggestions.

"I'm going to be away for a long time" I told him. "Almost the full year. And then school will have finished and I suppose we'd be going our separate ways anyway, wouldn't we?"

Blaire shrugged. Is that all he did?

"Look Blaire" I said, a little colder than before. "You'll be touring with the band and I'll be . . . doing whatever I'm going to be doing. I think that maybe we should just take a break for the moment. If things are different when I come back then we'll see what happens. I just think that, for the moment, if we just relax our relationship. What do you think?"

He shrugged. "Whatever."

He looked hurt but he still didn't turn to face me. I stood up and gave him a sad smile. He hauled himself up and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. He kissed the top of my head, then my lips for one tiny moment. He looked down at me sadly and murmured "Friends, right?"

"Sure" I said. I felt a little dazed as Blaire jogged of towards the castle, leaving me by the lake.

I'd somehow just broken-up with Blaire and he'd taken it irritatingly well.

I sank into my favourite chair in the common room and Cathy perched on the arm of it, staring at me intently.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"I just broke-up with Blaire" I said, massaging my temples.

I saw unhappiness flash across her face as she knelt in front of me.

"Did he take it really badly?" she asked.

"No that's the problem," I said "If he'd taken it really badly like I'd expected him too then I'd be sure I'd made the right decision. But he was all grown up about it so now I'm all confused." My voice was getting higher and higher as I continued with my small out-of-body thoughts.

"Right," Cathy said softly. "Go up to the dorms, put on your comfiest sweats and I'll be there in ten minutes."

I trundled up to the dorms and took a warm shower to loosen up my rigid muscles. I sat on my bed in some grey joggy-bums and a old white vest whilst I waited for Cathy to return. My hair was just starting to dry when I saw Cathy jogging up the staircase carrying a huge tub of cookie-dough ice cream and two spoons.

A huge grin spread across my face as the sickly sweet ice-cream slid down my throat. I beamed thankfully at Cathy and she sent a loyal smile back.

"Well" she said, "Screw guys. As long as we have our friends, life can't go wrong."

I felt a distant, guilty twinge in my stomach. There was so much I hadn't told Cathy, and she was so truthful and honest. I dismissed the sickness I felt and blamed it on the influx of ice cream.

**A/N: I know this chapter's a bit short but it's kind of like a stepping-stone chapter. The tournaments approaching and I haven't a clue about the first two tasks. Any ideas? You can review or P.M me suggestions if you have any. **

**Thank you to 'Long reviewer' whose comments made me feel all warm and fuzzy! Thanks!**

**Lots of hugs to the people who've reviewed. You are officially awesome! Review? **


	7. Thestrels and goodbye hugging

**A/N**: Oh my goodness, I am so incredibly sorry for the late update! I would like to give a good excuse, but the best I've got is that I've been rather busy and I think I've just had my first dose of writers block. It was EVIL! Some of my first readers might have ran away from my story by now, after the huge gap between the updates. Come back, I'm sorry, I'd like to say it won't happen again . . . but it probably will. Okay, my snivelling apologies over, here is chapter seven!

* * *

**The last time I checked, I didn't own Harry Potter.**

Thestrel's and Goodbye Hugs

When I awoke on the morning of the 26th of October, I was excited, but un-rested. I had fallen asleep after my final feast at Hogwarts but had tossed and turned all night, not with worry but with excitement and even a little relief. I had been avoiding Blaire as well as Malfoy these past couple of weeks and Hogwarts life wasn't getting any easier. The Malfoy situation was certain to get worse when we left for Durmstrang, but there was still the possibility that he would catch a horrible, life-threatening illness and have to drop out. I would be happy to be free from Blaire though. Every time I glanced at him I felt a stab of guilt and uncertainty. Away from Hogwarts I would also be away from my family. I was pleasantly surprised when I realised that none of my cousins were entering the tournament. I liked to think that it was because they weren't good enough and that I was, but I also knew that if a Weasley or Potter wanted to enter, McGonagall would have picked them. Teachers were biased; especially teachers like McGonagall, who knew and adored all of our families.

I was guessing that Hugo or one of my cousins had mentioned me, as I had received many letters filled with hints that I should try and involve myself more with the family.

'Maybe you could help Molly with her homework,' mother had written in her neat, angular writing that was so similar to mine.

'You should ask Albus to teach you to fly' dad had advised in his last letter.

At first, mum had begged me not to enter the tournament, telling me horror stories that she'd heard about it at school. Her pleading had no effect on me however, and her and dad's warnings had slowly stopped.

On the morning I was due to go, I received a good look owl, wishing me a safe journey and telling me I was to write as soon as I got to Durmstrang, signed by my mum and dad. I scrawled a quick reply and tied it to the owl's leg.

I stared around my room, double-checking in my mind that I had everything. My trunk was full, packed with schoolbooks and clothes. Costa was in his cage and I swear he had an excited glint in his eye, like me. Most of the girls were still asleep, but Cathy was mimicking my actions and expression, as if she was remembering everything she'd packed and everything she still needed to do. We had to meet in the entrance hall at eleven, so I began my morning routine.

~xx~

I pulled back my hair and grabbed my cardigan from the end of my bed. I was ready to explode with excitement as Cathy and I left our common room for the last time. I practically skipped down the stairs and into the entrance hall, while Cathy dithered around wondering whether she was making the right decisions.

"Cathy" I squealed, very uncharacteristically "We're going to Durmstrang, for a whole year! We're going to have an unbelievably amazing time! We're free, we're practically adults going on an adult holiday!"

I hugged her, and I felt her smile against my shoulder and she let out a small excited 'eek'.

I looked around as I entered the entrance hall, immediately seeing the small cliques that were already forming between the competitors. In one corner stood Malfoy, Gallagher and Flint. Lysander Scamander was talking to them as well, while his twin Lorcan was chatting with Jonas, Roslyn and Bailey.

Zhenya was standing to the side, next to a Slytherin girl who I couldn't remember the name of. I thought they were our safest bet, so I walked over towards them, pulling Cathy along after me.

"Rose," said Zhenya, looking relieved "Cathy! Hi!"

"Hey Zhenya," I said, smiling. I turned to the Slytherin girl.

"Hi" she said quietly, not meeting my eye.

Zhenya sent me a look, which I didn't understand and pulled Cathy and I to one side.

"Merlin" she said, shaking her head "That's Flora Avery, she's a freak!"

I didn't really think we were in a position to call anybody a freak. It wasn't like we were the most popular girls at Hogwarts. I turned to look at the girl, who was staring intently at the floor. Her black hair hung in tendrils around her shoulders and her ghostly face bore the signs of having had acne earlier in life. Apart from that she looked relatively normal, if not a little sad.

I was about to protest to Zhenya's unfair comment but Cathy sent me a look that said 'Yes, I know it's bitchy to call people freaks, but let's just smile and get on with it, no point causing any trouble.' So I let it be. What difference was it going to make?

At that moment Professor McGonagall walked in, looking flustered but still stern.

"Okay" she said, in a voice that demanded attention "Bring your trunks and follow me." She walked out of the huge doors and began to make her way across the grounds. I was at the back of the procession of eager students, and I'd fell even further back as I saw a familiar, gangly shadow skulking in the alcove.

"Hugo?" I asked as I approached my red haired brother.

Hugo nodded; looking a little embarrassed and said "Yeh, just coming to say bye." He ducked his head to avoid eye contact.

Something twisted in the pit of my stomach. It was guilt and for once it was justified. I hadn't bothered to say goodbye to my own brother. I hadn't even spoken to him, forgetting my promise to myself.

I pulled Hugo into an awkward hug. He didn't hug back but he didn't try to break my sudden rush of affection either, so that at least was something.

I smiled and said my goodbyes to him. He wished me good luck as I jogged towards the small crowd of people who were huddled around the group of black carriages. I knew that the Thestrel's, the invisible winged horses, were attached to them too, due to the snorting sounds and puffs of smoke I knew was coming from the beasts' nostrils.

Cathy smiled at me as I approached and I guessed that she knew what had happened.

Professor McGonagall acted as if she didn't realise my late arrival and carried on as usual.

"These carriages will be your homes for the next year. They are reasonably small, but we have modified them into a suitable living area."

The carriages didn't much look like any type of home from the outside. They were black, with the Hogwarts crests painted on the door.

"The carriages" Professor McGonagall continued "Will be shared between two people of the same gender. There is a small bathroom inside each carriage and a space under the beds in which you should put your trunk. The carriages may be a little bumpy while in the air so it's necessary that you put a sticking charm to your trunk. It will take about a day and a half to reach Durmstrang, so we will be stopping to stretch our legs a couple of times along the way. The doors to the carriages must remain shut at all times, but you may open the windows if you wish."

She finished her speech and we all began to move towards the carriages, hovering our trunks in front of us with our wands. Cathy and I climbed into the closest carriage, ducking our head to avoid the low doorframe. We stuck our trunks to the floor as ordered, and watched as friends squabbled over who was sharing with who. I saw Zhenya looking mortified as she was paired up with Flora Avery.

After everyone had found their carriages and McGonagall had checked and doubled checked everything, our doors were closed and we felt the ground rumble beneath us as the Thestrels began to pull our carriages along the ground.

"This is it," I said to the nervous looking Cathy.

Whoosh

I was left breathless as the carriage jolted upwards and I was pretty sure I'd left my stomach back on the ground. An excited giggle escaped my lips and I peeked sideways at the window, staring in awe as the magnificent castle became a small dot on the horizon.

~xx~

Cathy and I slowly got used to the peculiar feeling of flying and I wondered if this was what Quiddich was like. I had point blank refused to get on my broom during the flying lessons Madam Hooch had given us in first year. It was stupid and dangerous, and though I was never a coward I just didn't understand the point. But this, this was something different. I liked this kind of flying.

Between the two of us, Cathy and I had managed to bring enough supplies to keep a small country afloat. I had a stash of Muggle fiction novels hidden in my trunk and Cathy had an endless supply of cookie dough, so as you could imagine, the journey was fun.

We stopped several times during the course of the journey, and I noticed that the temperature was dropping considerably each time. We weren't exactly sure which country Durmstrang was in, as most schools generally liked to keep there whereabouts a secret, but we had been told to pack for cold whether so at least we were expecting it.

The Beauxbaton students obviously weren't. We arrived at Durmstrang's huge grounds around about the same time as the French school, but the similarities ended there. It was almost amusing to watch as the Beauxbaton boys complained loudly about how they were likely to catch hypothermia and we laughed as we saw the girls throw themselves dramatically around, screeching and sobbing as they wrapped scarves around their heads. All of the Beauxbaton students seemed to be making a huge fuss. Well, all apart from a lanky guy with reddish hair and chunky glasses. _He_ looked perfectly fine, so I made the conclusion that the others were just obviously overreacting.

We were so amused by the unintentional entertainment that Beauxbatons were providing, it was only after their shrieks and shivers became more annoying than funny that we finally spared a few glances for Durmstrang. The castle itself seemed small and a little unwelcoming. Its black walls and blazing torches reminded me of a medieval fort and I half expected a Dragon to appear from behind it. The grounds however, seemed as if they stretched onwards forever. The terrain was mountainous and rocky, but I could see a huge lake near by, a wood scarier even than the forbidden forest and a bright green, carefully preened Quiddich pitch in full display.

Behind the windows, awed faces were pressed up again the glass. McGonagall said a warm hello to the Headmistress of Beauxbatons and together they pushed open the iron door that lead to Durmstrang's Great hall.

Everything was silent, even the Beauxbatons screams, as the two Heads stepped into the hall and about 700 students in blood red robes turned to face us.

~xx~

The Hogwarts students sat down at the table closest to the back wall, while the Beauxbatons chose to sit at the front. The head teacher of Durmstrang introduced himself as Highmaster Rosenkranz and began the welcome speech.

It was only when Rosenkranz mentioned the word 'tournament' that I actually tuned in properly.

"The tournament" said Rosenkranz "Will have a few changes this year. We needed to make it as safe as possible, due to some dreadful events that have happened in previous tasks" he shuddered " So, as well as other minor safety issues, we have changed one important rule. Throughout history the Goblet of Fire would choose one champion from each school. This year, for the first time ever, the Goblet will choose two names from each school"

"Oh no!" shrieked a blonde Beauxbaton girl, as she pulled an exaggerated horrified face that mimicked the rest of her school. The rest of the hall began to buzz with the whispers of a thousand students. Nobody wanted to share the glory of championship.

"Silence" said Rosenkranz curtly, and the hum stopped.

"Yes, many of you will have many reservations, but this is not up for discussion. We have considered both sides and we have made the decision based on your welfare and safety. Having someone there with you while you're doing the tasks, having someone to watch you're back and even just having a friend there to keep close while you're facing the tasks can be so comforting. And after all, you're from the same school, so they're on your side."

"And with that daunting and unwelcoming piece of information . . ." said Zhenya sarcastically, pulling a face as Rosenkranz returned to his seat at the staff table and the food on the tables appeared.

~xx~

"I don't think it's such a bad idea" said Cathy as she changed into her pyjamas. "You know, Rosenkranz is right, it will be nice to have someone to back you up. You know, take some of the pressure off you."

"Yeh, and take some of the glory, too." I said, pulling on my baggy t-shirt and some old joggy-bums and climbing underneath my covers.

Cathy fell asleep as I read some pointless book about a pointless character by wand light. I was just about to put the book down when I heard a small rustling noise outside the carriage.

It was pitch-black, the middle of the night and I was in a foreign country, so of course, I went into ninja mode.

I waited very still, poised to attack if needs be. I stayed stock still, waiting for more signs that I was about to get murdered in my bed.

"Rosssse" whispered a voice.

And then I wasn't scared; I was just thoroughly pissed off. I closed my eyes, hoping that the snide, agitating voice was just a fiction of my imagination.

"Rosssse" it whispered again, slightly louder this time.

I stuck my wand out of the window, and straight into my visitor's face.

"What - in the name of Merlin's socks - do you want?" I hissed to the mischievous looking Malfoy that was skulking outside of my window.

* * *

**A/N: I've just read through this chapter and realised how cliché and basically cheesy it is. But, I'm not going to change my entire story line because of it. We can handle a bit of cheese, right?**

**Okay, so you've come this far, why not review? Please! Oh, and while you're at it, fancy reading my other story? It's shiny and new and a load of nonsense!**


End file.
